Can I mend him?
by EiriSeguchi
Summary: After Shuichi opens a few of Yuki's 'Keep out' documents, he finds himself left heartbroken. He runs and get's hit by...YUKI'S CAR! In the hospital he recieves a surprize visitor. Will the visitor mend his heart? And What of Yuki and Tohma?RYUXSHU TOHXYUK
1. Idiot

Chapter 1

Idiot

The day dragged on. Shuichi found himself staring out the window at the pounding rain. He wondered exactly what Yuki was doing. He said he was going for a walk an hour ago. But it was becoming a very long hour. He seemed board and decided to go and hack Yuki's laptop to see if he had any decent games to pass the time. Once inside the novelist's laptop, Shuichi Shindou found himself staring at the wallpaper that read, "SHUICHI YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY LAPTOP!", and a folder labeled, 'KEEP OUT!" Shuichi blinked. The folder was not only locked, but zipped, and password protected. He blinked. Slowly he opened the password bar.

'Eiri Yuki' He typed.

Error

Mika Usegi

Error

Shindou Shuichi

Error

Shuichi

Error

Shuichi Shindou

Error

Shuichi found himself stumped. "Jesus Yuki, could you make this any harder?" For kicks, Shuichi found himself typing, 'Shuichi my love.' MUCH to his utter amazement, the folder was open. His purple eyes widened and dilated. His face turned about as pink as his hair. The folder was full of word documents labeled with different dates. Hey! This one was today's date… Slowly he double clicked.

Six years ago sensei passed away… I killed him. I'd visit his grave… but Tohma wanted me to stay with him tonight. So I will. Shuichi has been his typical annoying self. Sometimes I wonder if that boy understands his age. He's absolutely insane. Sometimes I wonder why I tolerate him. But amazingly I'm amazed with myself at how much I actually can tolerate him. I have to go now. It's nearing six. I told Tohma I'd meet him at seven. I need a walk beforehand…

Shuichi's violet eyes were teary. Annoying? Well he had said tolerable… Did he truthfully think so? The teacher…he remembered it. It was the anniversary? How come Yuki never told him the exact day? Did he not want his comfort? He clicked on a few more of them. All of them stated how Yuki was annoyed with him. His heart ached. Did Yuki seriously think of him as just an annoyance?

The next thing he remembered was running. His heart hard and pounding in his chest, reverberating into his ears. He could hardly breathe. The thought that he was at Tohma's echoed in his mind. Why was he suddenly always with Tohma? It came all too quick. He was running for Hiro's house. He remembered that much. But he was running across the road…there was the screech of tires and he fell, hard onto the pavement. He remembered his side hurting…his head…the smell of gas and blood. He heard the commotion of people and someone shout, "Call 911!" He wasn't moved. He could hear it. People were gathered. The last thing he heard was Yuki's voice… Yes it was Yuki's voice, he remembered it clearly… But the word it spoke crushed him as he passed out… "Idiot."


	2. Kiss Me Shining

Chapter 2

Kiss Me Shining

Idiot… The word echoed in his head. The steady beeps of a heart monitor were nearby. He heard something about broken ribs…five of them, and a broken arm. Was that what had happened to him? He shifted, but found himself unable to sit up. His eyes opened; blurry at first, but then the figures were clear. Yuki, Tohma, and a doctor were the ones visible. Yuki looked apathetic, as usual. He seemed unmoved. Tohma seemed a bit worried. A matter of seconds passed and a very familiar pink bunny with black beady eyes was in his face, Kumagoru. He blinked, looking to his left. A very upset-looking Ryuichi sat, watching him.

"When I heard I came as quick as possible. They called Mr. Nakano. He'll be here soon." Ryuichi said.

His short greenish-brown hair shined in the light above it. His brilliant blue eyes looked worried. He must have placed Kumagoru on his chest when he was going to move. Tohma looked over his shoulder in his typical purple attire, complete with a top hat. The guy was practically a Barbie… He motioned to Yuki to look and he nodded, assuring Tohma he knew Shuichi was awake. Tohma glared a bit and Yuki sighed, sitting on the other side of the bed that Ryuichi wasn't on.

"Your not the brightest crayon are you kid." He said coolly. He looked at Shuichi and then back to the book in his hand. "You ran out into the street so fast I didn't even know you were there, or I would've stopped."

"Is this your odd way of saying sorry?" Shuichi asked, watching Yuki. His voice was harsh, raspy. He didn't think he was that hurt…

"…"

"I want to talk to Yuki alone." Shuichi ordered. To his surprise, Tohma and Ryuichi left, Ryuichi leaving Kumagoru on Shuichi's bed. Yuki leaned back a bit in his chair. "Yuki, I was on your laptop…" He paused to watch Yuki nearly fall, and then put all four chair legs on the floor. "I know I wasn't supposed to be but, I was bored and I just wanted to play games or something. I saw the folder labeled Keep out and I had to look. I…I read some of the entrees… and it was... it…it hurt Yuki."

Shuichi never made eye contact, but he could feel Yuki's eyes on him like razors. Razors, cutting into his heart. Could he be annoying him right now? Gah! Why was the question burned into his skull!

"Idiot." The word from Yuki's mouth made him cringe. "You idiot. Do you go around reading everyone's diaries? You really are childish, what did you read!"

If this had been Yuki's house, Shuichi knew he would have been on the street already. Yuki looked really angry, and his eyes…They pierced right into his heart. There he finally understood why people said that Yuki's eyes held the look…that could kill. Shuichi's eyes teared.

"That's it! I should've done this before! I knew I couldn't trust anyone anymore!" Yuki stood.

Okay…that hurt. It made Shuichi cry. The hot, wet tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked to Yuki for forgiveness but Yuki gave him one angered look and left in a hurry. He heard Tohma call after him as he chased him down the hall. Shuichi shook slightly, had those been tears in Yuki's eyes? He hugged himself, the pain surged through his stomach and sides. Ryuichi came in after a second, and then blinked.

"No! Lay down Shuichi! You're hurt!" He said, gently making Shuichi release himself and lay down. "Shuichi it's okay! I'm here. Forget that Yuki. I'm here for you, okay?" He tried to act cheerful. "It'll be okay… I'm here!" Ryuichi kissed his forehead. (Author put in: See! Kiss me shining! The title works! XD)

Shuichi smiled a bit. He could trust Ryuichi for comfort but… Could he get Eiri's cold glare and those tears out of his mind even though they were his fault?


	3. What The Dead Of Night Brings

Chapter 3

What The Dead Of Night Brings

Ryuichi took care of him for the most part. Whenever there weren't doctors in the room, Ryuichi took it upon himself to tell Shuichi what to and not to do. He found it sweet. Noriko would check in every now and then, but otherwise Ryuichi spent the whole day with him. But it had been weeks since that day and Eiri hadn't even called.

"Ryuichi, I know you're having fun taking care of me and all but do you think I could borrow a phone?" He asked.

Ryuichi, more than happy to tend to Shuichi's every whim, picked the phone up from the desk a bit away, and placed it next to Shuichi, who gently sat up. He dialed Yuki's cell number, hoping for an answer. He couldn't say that he was surprised when he heard the answering machine. He sighed and hung up. Ryuichi blinked.

"Shu-chan? Na no da, why are you upset?" He asked, blinking and tilting his head.

Shuichi smiled. "No, Ryuichi, I'm just a bit upset, not a lot." He informed his companion. Ryuichi smiled. "Now, Ryuichi can you do me another favor?"

Ryuichi nodded. "Anything for Shu-chan." He announced.

"Good, can you go tell Hiro I'm okay." Shuichi scribbled down Hiro's address.

Ryuichi took the mission with pride. A few minutes after Ryuichi had left the door opened. Shuichi looked up. It was Tohma… What was Tohma doing there? He watched, defenseless. The doctors must've put his medicine in. Had he dozed off? Tohma walked to the counter, then back to Shuichi's bed.

"You hurt Eiri…" He whispered, placing a needle into Shuichi's IV.

Shuichi blinked. Was Tohma killing him? He didn't know…but the world grew black once more.


	4. Will You Be My Lover?

Okay, I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks, so this is a chapter for all my fans! R&R Read and review!

Chapter 4

Will You Be My Lover?

Shuichi could hear noises. Was he dead? Was this heaven? He couldn't see anything, his vision was still black.

"What happened?" That was distinctly Yuki's voice… was he in hell?

"We think one of our trainees mixed up his medicines. He's been out for a month now." The doctor replied.

A month! What had…Tohma… Tohma had mixed up his medicine…

"S-Sakuma…Sakuma-san…" He managed to mutter.

Ryuichi looked down to Shuichi. "He's Awake!" Ryuichi called.

Shuichi got the blur of the hospital lights. The room spun for a moment and he looked up. Ryuichi smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked around. Tohma was there, and Hiro and K….everyone. Yuki looked at him and left. Shuichi looked down. Everyone hung until the end of visiting hours. Hiro had brought him a CD player with a few songs by him and Fugisaki. Ryuichi was allowed to stay though. He smiled.

"Does Shu-chan feel better?" He asked.

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah. Have you been here that whole month…" Shuichi muttered.

"Yes…." Ryuichi muttered, looking down.

Shuichi noticed a little pink in Ryuichi's cheeks.

"Ryuichi…" Shuichi muttered. Ryuichi looked up, still blushing. Was Ryuichi ashamed of being there with Shuichi? Then it hit him. The reason he always had wanted Ryuichi around, the reason for Ryuichi being there all night… "Ryuichi…I want to tell you something…"

But he hadn't even finished. Ryuichi had kissed him.

"Shu-chan…will you be my lover?"


	5. Pure Orbs of Hate

Chapter 5

Pure Orbs of Hate.

The shadows engulfed the blonde, leaving him just a passing silhouette against the alleyway. Being in the shadows was what kept him feeling hidden, safe. But the voice behind him diminished that.

"Eiri! Wait! Where are you going?!?" Called Tohma Seguchi's worried voice.

Eiri paid it no mind. Tohma would follow him and he knew that. He'd follow him anywhere. Eiri Yuki didn't understand. This new tolerance to Tohma was different. At first he couldn't stand him. He'd been the one to steal his sister from him. He hadn't wanted anything to do with him. But now, now that things had changed, Eiri never wanted him to go. His golden eyes pierced through the darkness as he walked down the street and up to the apartment's door. Tohma was right behind him. To be honest, Eiri had thought it would be harder for Tohma to follow, but Tohma was quick. He'd give him that.

"Eiri wait!" Tohma took hold of the male's arm. Eiri was muscular for a man who did nothing but type all day. When Eiri didn't continue movement, Tohma spoke again. "I don't understand. Why do you keep going back to him?" He asked. Eiri looked to him, no emotion showing on his face. Tohma assumed that meant he wasn't getting an answer, and he understood. Eiri was never one to speak of his emotion.

"You did that to him, didn't you?" Eiri asked, his tone deadly serious.

Tohma blinked. "Eiri, I'd never!"

"So that's why for the past month you've shown no sign of worry for your singer? No remorse for Bad Luck's sudden change? You hang around me more then usual and you have not once asked if I was worried about that kid. Tohma, why did you try to poison him?" Eiri was dead serious with this. In the field of Shuichi Shindo, there were no playing games.

"Yes…" Tohma muttered, looking down to his feet. "I poisoned him…" He tightened his grip on Eiri's arm in fear of Eiri pushing him away. "I only did it because I love you! This whole time I've just been protecting you! Or at least trying! I can't help it Eiri. I love you more then –"

"Anything in the world!" Ryuichi's blue eyes were shaking with nervousness. At the moment, Shuichi's face matched the pink of his hair. He was so flustered and his heart was racing.

"Of course I'll be your lover Ryuichi." Shuichi agreed.

Ryuichi smiled. He was so happy with this. The whole time being afraid to tell his rival he loved him and this whole time his fear wasn't necessary. The little teen loved him back and that was all that mattered.

"So Shu-chan? Who was it who poisoned you like that?" Ryuichi asked. He watched Shuichi's gaze drop to the floor.

"It was Mr. Seguchi…. He was the one who poisoned me…."

And with that….Ryuichi's eyes darkened to pure orbs of hate.


	6. A Shadowed Man

Chapter 6

A Shadowed Man

Ryuichi had gone to get him some hot cocoa. He didn't mind being alone for fifteen minutes. He called Eiri and when he picked up he found himself more confident then usual. "Hey Yuki…"

"What is it Shuichi? I'm kind of busy..."

"I want to break up…I…I found someone who can take care of me…"

"Fine, whatever. Can I go now? I have a deadline soon and I need sleep."

"I guess…" Shuichi didn't understand… It almost hurt to know that Yuki didn't care at all that he was leaving him. Shuichi found himself mentally dazed when Ryuichi came in. Ryuichi hadn't been himself since he'd told him what happened and begged Ryuichi not to break up Nittle Grasper and to act as if he'd never told him. And Ryuichi, loyal to his lover, listened. Whatever Shuichi wanted, Shuicihi got. That, was how Ryuichi was ready to live as he gently placed a kiss upon Shuichi's lips. Shuichi smiled as he drank his cocoa and watched Kumagoru do a little dance to make him happy…

"Yuki! Yukiiii!" The voices echoed in his dreams. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. He was getting to old for nightmares… But these nightmares were normal… They came every night… It made him feel childish. Eiri stood and looked around the dimly lit apartment. It was so quiet without…. Shuichi's form faded in, giggling and waving as he walked out the door and said something dumb before leaving. Great, now he was hallucinating. Well that was enough beer for one night… Eiri walked into the kitchen and put a few pills in his mouth, swallowing them. Had it really been that bad that he locked Tohma out? Tohma had gotten a ride with Mika, so it was okay…right?

_I only did it because I love you! _Tohma's words echoed through his cluttered mind. Why? Why was Tohma involved with this too! It was bad enough Shuichi had just broken up with him… And, even if it was kind of what he wanted, he had loved Shuichi and it still hurt… It hurt to have his heart pierced by yet another needle in life. He found it hard to stand. Fatigue hit him and he sat down in his computer chair. He hadn't even realized he was in that room… He sighed. At least his head didn't hurt anymore… "Sensei.." He whispered, placing his head in his hand. He was so stressed…

When the doorbell rang he sat upright. Had he fallen asleep? He looked at the clock. 3:33am… He'd only been there about a half an hour. Who was at his house at 3:33? He swiveled the chair back as the doorbell rang again. Persistent person…whoever it was… He walked into the living room and walked to the door, taking off his glasses. Slowly he opened the door to be greeted by a shadowed man. The glasses he'd been holding fell to the floor with a soft clanging noise.

"Hello Eiri."


	7. Return of Disaster

_**Warning! YAOI!**_

Chapter 7

Return of Disaster

"Hello Eiri."

The voice reminded him of chocolate. The smooth flowing sound of every letter that came from his perfect lips… Sensei… He remembered everything… Everything of that night. The door, the wine bottle, the men, the money, the attempt at rape, the gun… Everything. But how? HOW!

"How…How are you…here?" He asked, looking up to beautiful brown eyes. Brown eyes and hair, just as handsome as ever. Yuki Kitazowa… Eiri's first true love. The one that he had learned everything from… The one he had thought he killed. How was he alive again? Eiri didn't understand…

"That night… The shot wasn't fatal.. They mistook my body for one of the other men. I got away with only a scar to remember it Eiri. And I've spent this whole time looking for you." Kitazowa's voice was taunting… It drew Eiri in from the very core. "I heard you're single… Care to be close to me Eiri?" Kitazowa got no response. He took action. He shut the door behind himself and gently pushed Eiri into the wall. "Your eyes… They've changed from that night… They look… evil… You haven't been being bad…have you?"

Eiri was at a lack of air. Being pushed up against the wall like that had gotten to him… One of his turn-ons was dominance… Something Kitazowa mastered. His golden eyes became soft at their mention. They shook. Was he scared? Probably. A man he feared, one who caused him so much pain. One who had made it so he never felt he could trust again, suddenly came back… Was this real?

"Remember the last time we did this Eiri? You were so little… So beautiful… Sexy even at such a young age… You were touching yourself as you watched me do the same… Remember? I had promised you that I loved you…and I meant it." Kitazowa let a soft smirk grace his features. He was drawing Eiri in with his tone… He knew it turned him on. He could feel it against the leg that was in between Eiri's, stopping Eiri from escape. He took Eiri's lips in his, slipping his tongue into his mouth, letting it explore its new cavern and make this cavern home. Eiri had gotten so much bigger… He was going to enjoy this…

Eiri could feel his sensei's tongue. It was warm, wet… and he loved it. He was growing hard. It was embarrassing. Kitazowa took hold of him, bringing him, and the kiss, to the floor. Soon he could feel the air against his bare skin. He was naked. Kitazowa's hand moved to grip his shaft. He bit his lip. "Oh Eiri, you've gotten so big!" Kitazowa said, smirking as he took the length into his mouth. Eiri moaned, his back arching against the hardwood. It felt so good, so warm. He hadn't yet done this to Shuichi… At his current age he was still a virgin. Soon his erection was throbbing. He was pulled down roughly in front of another dick… Kitazowa's… "Eiri, suck it. Make it nice and hard." Kitazowa ordered, and Eiri obeyed. He took Kitazowa's shaft into his hand and started sucking.

Kitazowa's moan filled the air. It almost melted him… But he continued.

Soon Kitazowa roughly pushed him to the ground. "Now I'm hard and wet Eiri… I'm going to enter you now." He said. Eiri watched as Kitazowa moved him onto his stomach. Then he gently lifted Eiri up and made it so that Eiri's back was touching his stomach. He slid himself into Eiri's virgin hole, eliminating the word completely. He was going to claim Eiri as his own, and keep it that way. Upon his entering he earned a heated moan from Eiri's lips. He leaned forward so his head was near Eiri's ear. "I promised you we'd be connected one day, Eiri. Today is your day. I'm claiming you… You're mine." And with that he began thrusting, earning moans of pain and pleasure from his partner. He smirked. "You're tearing me! It hurts!" Eiri begged, but Kitazowa ignored. He cared not for Eiri's pain. He only wanted his body. He wanted his ass, his sex. He could feel Eiri's blood run down his leg. It drove him harder. Eiri's heated moans and begging were music. Music that just was motivation. He continued to drive himself in, tearing. He wanted to get Eiri for his own and take him for the sake of spiting that Tohma Seguchi. He'd expose him for poisoning that Shindou, and then have Eiri to himself. He'd be his toy…and maybe make some good money too… Soon he heard what he wanted. "I'm…I'm gun-ah…AH!" Eiri cumed, releasing his seed onto the floor. Kitazowa did as well. Right inside Eiri's tightened hole. Once he softened he pulled out.

"You liked that didn't you?" Kitazowa asked as he cleaned Eiri in the tub. Eiri nodded, still breathless. The water stung. After cleaning Eiri was taken to his bed, where Kitazowa lay next to him. "Sleep Eiri. I'll be here when you wake…

As Eiri slipped into darkness, he had a slight smile on his lips. He loved his teacher so much, but the truth was he was blind… Blind at the fact that this was the return of disaster…


	8. Hatred

Sorry I haven't updated in so long.. I'm loosing readers to my fic… This chapter is deticated to my friend Shinny. (For those of you Kitazowa haters, sorry for the last chapter) And I have a question. Please answer in a review or something. I need help. If someone could think of a plot for me, a small one, just to pick things up again, that'd be great. I'll post your name and start it up right away. Thank you, and enjoy chapter 8.

Chapter 8

Hatred

Tohma found it hard to relax in the warm water of his bathtub. Mika had gone to bed for a nap and he was left to think in the silence of his home. He decided he'd call Eiri… See if he'd calmed down… It was about noon… He wouldn't be doing anything important. The phone rang once, twice, three times before the machine picked up. But, halfway through the message a voice answered.

"Tohma, listen clearly. Eiri is not yours, love him or not he has chosen me over you. I've claimed him Tohma… He's mine. He was mine before you and it always will be so."

The click made Tohma's heart drop. He knew that voice… Kitazowa… What was he doing with Eiri? What was he doing alive??? This was dangerous.. He got out of the tub and dried off, dressing and brushing his hair. He put his top hat on and glared at the mirror. "I will protect Eiri from you Kitazowa… He failed to kill you, but I won't."

Eiri blinked at the sunlight. It hadn't ever been this bright before. Almost instinctively he looked around. "Sensei?" He whispered, looking around again, only to see the mound in the bed next to him. Kitazowa was asleep. He slowly stood, moving into the kitchen and getting a beer. He sighed a bit as he looked to his phone. One message? Who had called and when? He checked the message. Tohma had called…

"Eiri, why is Kitazowa there?!? You can't let him stay! He'll hurt you! How could you forgive him! Not after that! Please don't do this! Don't make this mistake!"

His voice was concerned.. Eiri sighed. What to do…

"SHUUUUUU-CHAAAN!" The high-pitched tone woke the boy right up. Ryuichi had brought him breakfast. He ate quietly, allowing Ryuichi to feed him when he wanted. Their relationship was wonderful. He never knew this side of Ryuichi before. "Ryuichi?"

"Yes Shuu-chan?" "What about Noriko?" "Noriko's my friend na no da. Not my girlfriend. And it's better this way." Ryuichi seemed serious, and Shuichi knew it. "Alright."

Even though Ryuichi smiled, knew that acting was nessicary, he hated Tohma… Why would he hurt Shuichi? He had a concert later… Maybe he'd ask then.


	9. The Full Moon Conspiracy

Okay! Hi all! Didn't expect me so soon did you? Well thanks to an adoring fan of mine, I actually know where to take my fic! WEE! Keep sending ideas though, who knows, yours may pop up. This time it's thanks to Sleep Remedy, who gladly gave me his/her ideas. So thank you Miss/Mr Sleep XD And hello fanfiction.

Chapter 9

The Full Moon Conspiracy

"Shuu-chan, relax. You need to, so we can go home." Ryuichi was smiling as the doctors helped him get Shuichi out of the hospital. Shuichi couldn't relax though.. Not after his dream…

"_Yuki!!!" He ran close, but Yuki stepped away. No…he couldn't! Just a bit further! He had followed Yuki into a building… An apartment… "Yuki!" No matter how much he called… he couldn't hear him. "YUKI!!!" Yuki had set the apartment on fire… But why?!? He was going to die too! "YUKI!!! YUKI!!!"_

It had been so odd… As soon as they got to Ryuichi's, Ryuichi decided to go shopping with Noriko. He called Yuki.

"Hello?" Yuki's voice… Oh how he missed it.

"It's me… Shuichi. How are you? It's been a while since we talked…" He muttered

"Yeah… Listen, I'm busy.. Is there anything important you need?"

"Not really… Yuki?... Who's that voice in the background?"

"No one…" The voice in the back clearly stated he wasn't no one, Yuki restated. "My sensei."

Shuichi's eyes widened as he dropped the phone. The teacher?!? Not the same teacher that had raped him?!?! He couldn't find his breath as he store blankly at nothing.

"Shuichi? Shuichi? I'm hanging up…" And the line went-

Dead… That was how Tohma felt. It had been hours since Shuichi's phone call. Warning him about the teacher. Of course he'd know! He had sighed, but listened. He needed to get Eiri alone to explain things… Kitazawa was just trying to ruin them…. That was all. Besides… He loved Eiri so much more then all of Eiri's fans, Shuichi, and Kitazawa combined! And that was a lot. When he opened the door to his apartment, Eiri was alone typing. Now was his chance to talk to him…

"So…You're saying I can get back at Tohma? And you'll help?" His blue eyes were shadowed in the moonlight. A full redish moon illuminated everything in an eerie glow. His eyes watched those of the tall man's, golden and evil.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." The man responded.

"And Tohma won't die…But suffer?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Good…"

"It was a pleasure working with you Mr. Sakuma…"

"The pleasure is all yours….Mr. Kitazawa…"


End file.
